TCP: Starstruck
by Farli
Summary: [TCP fanfic, set in Marvel's X-Universe.] A young human girl is dying of the Legacy Virus... [Oneshot]


This is a TCP story originally written on the spur of the moment on: 04/20/1999. Rated G 

NOTE: Standard Disclaimers apply: The playground is Marvel's, while the The Common People equipment were created by Phil Foster and Kelly Newcomb. Both the Universe and the concept are used without permission. Carrie Giles is the only thing I can truly claim as my own -- lock, stock and (two smoking) barrels. :P 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Grey skies rumbled with undefinable anger, and continued to unlease the torrents of icy liquid upon the stilled grasslands below. Staff and students alike had long since fled the downpour for the warmth and safety of the student common room and Residential Block across campus, but she had remained. 

In silence, the raven-haired young woman sat stubbornly on the mounting block in the outdoor, all-weather arena, long since soaked to the bone and frozen to the point that had she tried to stand she'd probably end up on the floor. 

So Carrie sat, rocking slightly, arms wrapped round her knees and droplets of water dripping from both long strands of her hair and fleece. 

Reflectively, she should have left with the others when she'd finished evening yards with her classmates -- all of whom were very understanding about Carrie Giles' 'condition' -- but...She could have gone back to the residential block with her neighbor -- the only one who understood that she didn't want the pressure caused by pity, but...Violet, white-speckled eyes glanced over the fences towards the paddocks where almost all the yard's horses were grazing without cares for the sheets of rain, nor cares for the dark red tractor which bumbled and trundled down the narrow lane between the fields. 

To be so carefree...to be free... The girl shut her eyes, and for a brief moment probed her mind for the feeling that filled her to the tip of her soul. Without a second thought, she swung her legs off the block and grabbed the fencing for balance. After one moment, she felt along the fencing and stumbled out of the gate. 

As she tripped incoherently down the red track between front and back yard, she could almost See without seeing the pricked ears and flaired nostrils of the Yard's stallion; she paused a moment to lean on the wall of the big barn, wincing as pain seared through her stomach and she almost doubled over as she wrapped one arm about her waist. Her eyes opened to see the light purple lump on the back of the hand pressed into the grey stone that had grown within the past hour and the flecks of silver within the violet orbs seemed to glow. 

It's not fair! her mind screamed silently at the pain! I'm not even a mutant!! 

It was true -- she wasn't a mutant, but she -- like the world-renowned Dr. McTaggart on Muir Island -- did have the fatal Legacy virus. She'd had it since September of the following year, when she'd started this equine course at one of her local colleges. There had been much protesting and complaints -- even threats -- sent to the College about having a Legacy-positive student (mutant or non-) attending and living in there, but the Board had been firm and Carrie had stayed. 

It's not fair! Bitter tears trickled down her cheeks like the rain from the skies above. I never did anything to -- to deserve this! I had so many things I wanted to do, ah...I...I-- She sneezed in the dying light, and the hand on the wall flew to her nose as she straightened. 

Blood. Red blood seeped slowly from her nose, dripping onto her green fleece, staining the wool; slipping onto her fingers and sliding down her hands. "No..." Her whisper was soft, denying the presense as illusion. noooo...... 

Carrie turned and fled towards the muddy fields and the one consistancy in her life -- horses. 

As the pain flaired within her, the storm's rage increased, as the lashing of water doused her and the arctic-like winds chilled her to the bone. Slipping and struggling, Carrie finally made it to the paddocks. With a whinny, Lionel -- her favourite, and her charge -- made his way towards her as she fumbled open the latch and slipped within the grassy area. 

When he was near enough, she flung her hands about his neck, and she could feel his nose nuzzle her back gently. A sob escaped her lips, and she buried her face in his mane. He understood. And he cared. The gelding's soft muzzle brushed her wet clothing and nudged her against him like a warm hug; the storm seemed to whirl about, above and behind them, yet never touching him or the dying human child. 

----------------------- 

The end was near. So close, she could taste it. She'd long since slumped to the floor, propped against Lionel's dark black-brown leg. But she wasn't really afraid. She had been before, but not now; not with him here. All about them, the storm screamed like a banshee, wailing to the wild that her time was coming. Yet above them, a gap was torn in the clouds and the night's sky became visible. It occured to her that several hours had passed; Lionel was still grazing but it was so dark that she could barely see the three others she knew to be in the big field. 

Looking up, she noticed the midnight-black tear in the grey blanket of sky; stars twinkled and a flash of silver tore across it -- away from England, the rain, the harsh reality and towards the dreams and delights of the Afterlife in the sun. Violet eyes closed, and she felt That Feeling well up within once more. 

Her body began to glow. Like the burning orbs above, her lithe form began to shimmer with light, and with a sudden flash she became...a spiral of light. A nebula of sparkles and glitter. Lionel snorted and backed away hastily, while others whinnied in fear. But 'Carrie' felt the stars -- felt them! -- and they were singing! 

Like a shower of faerie magic, she flickered and flowed slowly upwards. The rain added its song -- almost encouraging her -- and with a glorious cry that chimed in the wind, the being once called Carrie Giles "jumped" and fled the dying body and the reclusive restrictive world that had held her captive. 

** I'm FREE!!!!!!!!!! ** 

And the world "sang" goodbye to its starstruck child. 

-=Fini=- 


End file.
